1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for a cutting attachment for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
For many vehicles, vegetation, plant undergrowth, vines, as well as ropes, wires, and similar debris or like obstructions present a problem for mobility of the vehicle. Cutters are typically attached to the vehicle to attempt to provide an open path for the vehicle. However, removal or clearing the debris to provide a passable path for the vehicle can take a substantial amount of time and energy when conventional approaches to cutting attachments are used.
In particular, conventional cutter attachments on vehicles often fail to accommodate topographical and obstacle variations (e.g., slopes, hills, rocks, etc.) over which the vehicle passes. In particular, conventional simple slider or shoe devices are implemented on the lateral ends of the conventional cutter device to ride on the terrain to attempt to maintain ground clearance for the cutting mechanism. However, obstructions such as rocks, stumps, and the like may be encountered between the slider devices, and the cutting attachment is often impacted against the obstruction and damaged or broken. Further, conventional cutter attachments often fail to provide for quick and simple replacement of dull or damaged cutting surfaces.
Thus, there exists a need and an opportunity for an improved cutting attachment (e.g., a system for cutting debris) for a vehicle. Such an improved debris cutting system for attachment to a vehicle may overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the conventional approaches.